Resonators using a substrate of dielectric material are known. See, for example,
Kurt Rint, Handbuch fur Hochfrequenz- und Elektro-Techniker, Huthig-Verlag, Band V, 1981, (566 ff.). (Rint, Handbook for High Frequency and Electrical Engineers, publisher: Huthig, Volume 5, 1981, pages 566 et seq.). They are constructed in printed or strip conductor technology. Such resonators are made from a flat plate of dielectric material on which short circuited, or open circuited conductor elements are deposited. Resonators of this type require relatively large space.